


"Don't touch me there": serie of drabbles

by holy_cow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Physical Contact, Pizzaman, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_cow/pseuds/holy_cow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie of 10 Supernatural drabbles, originaly smut centered (It's more about physical contact and tease finally...?)<br/>Moment caught in 100 words! Ideas that might lead to bigger fanfics; I've tried to vary ships and to try some ones that I'm not very familiar with. Tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing complicated: Dean doesn't want to think he likes men, so oh! He denies. But when things happen, he act first and think after.

His skin was sticky. Sticky of the sweat his skin was making, like glue produced to be never separated from the men against him. A sound came from his mouth, melting between his lips, quick gasp of pleasure; he had waited for so long. And there he was, feeling hands between his belly, mouth against his neck, thigh against his crotch.  
  
But all of a sudden, his mind was in alert: what was he doing? Why an angel was touching him? How did he know how to act like this?! He wasn’t fucking gay!  
  
But yet, it felt so good…


	2. Chapter 2

A deep breath came into his throat, and then he began. His imagination was blooming with plenty of things that made him really happy, even with all the crap he had seen or done. He felt his hand was coming backward and forward, and so were the things in his head, and he closed his eyes and put his other hand on his chest; his nostrils were wagging like anemones, his eyelids were showing him curves and boobs and heat. The anger mixed with the pleasure, and his hands was so narrowed around his crotch that it was almost hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam masturbates with listening to 'Careless whispers', pass it on.


	3. Chapter 3

The bottle felt against the floor in a sound that harmed Dean’s drunken head.   
“You should be more careful about your body, Dean” said the angel in a voice way too soft.  
“Cas, get out of me”, the human shouted, feeling muffled under his weight.   
“You only have one body. And even if your resurrections made everything new, there will be one day where the harm you’re making to yourself will really hurt you.” He slowly got closer. Dean wanted to answer but he already felt the pressure against his liver, and the only thing he could make was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Cas keeps going on and they have sad, painful and agressive sex/teasing after that.  
> But for real, being Dean's liver isn't a sinecure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene takes place before season 6. Sam is soulless and has sex with anything that has a hole, I suppose?

The girl was screaming at the rhythm of his heaves. He was feeling something, something climbing all the way of his back. He was free of making whatever he wanted, free of his brother, free of his parents, free of moral and soul. And now he was fucking a body made of flesh which was a tool for him. His hand slid in the girl’s long hair and he pulled them to him; he heard the thing below him coughing because of the uncomfortable position but he kept moving in her, he was feeling something, finally, after months of emptiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean obvisouly have a "strong" relationship. So, this is tempting to ship them together; however, it might just finish in meat party, and only for one of them.   
> Anyway, this is an expectation of what might happen in this situation, wrapped in nominal sentences; the situation is on Earth, during the night, in an open garden shed.

Bushy hands sliding against the jeans. Warm breath showing in the cold of the night in light white clouds. Arms around the rough neck. Light tray from the street lamp in the pitchy night. Clothes falling down in the dust, butt against the table, shaking hands. Gasps fuzzing from both side, human mouth disappearing in dark corner, gobbling up in its way. Roaring, control going away. Heavy breath, hands against neck, touching Adam’s apple, slightly grasping. Lust in blue eyes, tangled in hunger and scare, tore between humanity and monstrosity. Tooth coming up, mouth opening up, tongue tasting fresh blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU.  
> Diana and Samantha Winchester are two sisters, working together. One day, Diana, because of a bet, pay a female prositute to test lesbian sex. And of course, things aren't what she expected...

“And how must I call you, sugartits?”

“Angel”

“Angel? Isn’t that odd for a person like… You?”

“I’m still pure.”

Diana asked herself how a whore could be pure with a work like this one. But after all, lesbian sex was kind of a joke. She grinned.

“Sooo… What do we do now? We wear long white dresses and touch each other?”

She was about to laugh, but Angel was suddenly in front of her, pushing her on an armchair and sitting on her lap. 

“When you don’t know, you shut up.” She said while coming closer to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the number of man in this serie, a genderbend AU would be lesbian-land.


	7. Chapter 7

« But… The … Pizzas ? » Cas articulated in two gasps that he didn’t know how to control.  
  
Meg put her mouth away from his skin and looked at him, putting her hands on his cheeks.

“Consider that now, _I_ am the slice of pizza, delivery boy.” 

The Angel opened his mouth in daze but finally pushed Meg’s hands away from his face and plunged his lips in the Demon’s neck, opening his mouth and biting her. She laughed and bent her head backwards, holding him against her half-naked body, plunging her fingers in the mess of his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During season 7; Lucifer tries all the way he has to convince Sam to be his vessel.

Lucifer placed his head in front of Sam’s.  
  
“Open your mouth and everything will be over. Just say yes, kiss the bride and we will live happily ever after. Well, I mostly will, sorry.”  
  
Sam closed his eyes and his mouth, avoiding as much as he could the Devil’s presence. But he was blowing in his face, and he also was feeling hands touching his pajama. He knew it was an illusion, but that was purely unbearable. And when he felt something squeezing his crotch, he couldn’t do anything but open his eyes and his mouth in a weak whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty Luci.


End file.
